<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bet? bet. by actual_person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491671">bet? bet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person'>actual_person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nsfw haikyuu oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Overstimulation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata makes a little bet that kageyama obviously wouldn't let down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nsfw haikyuu oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bet? bet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>making a series of these one shots. wanted to gender bend bc.. women. anything else to say?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey, kageyama!" hinata ran to kageyama who was reading a volleyball magazine on her bed. she crashed into kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, what the fuck do you want?" hinata shouldn't have expected kageyama to be in a good mood after headbutting her.</p><p> </p><p>"are you on your period or something, kageyama, hmm?" at this point hinata knew what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"you want to go there? and i'm not.. if you wanted to do something," hinata loved the moments when the queen of the court, <em>the kageyama </em>would become all shy and soft with her. she wasn't like this with anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>"oh, do you want to do something? like sex?" hinata knew just about everything about kageyama, including the fact that saying the word sex straight out would just make her cringe. as if that was an unspoken, forbidden word. </p><p> </p><p>"ah, ah! don't say it like that.. but yes," her voice got significantly quieter.</p><p> </p><p>"ok i'm gonna make a bet with you!" hinata and kageyama both loved a good challenge. competitiveness was the soul of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama's eyes lit up, "what is it? you know i'm gonna win, there's no way a midget loser like you could ever beat me!"</p><p> </p><p>"says the one who can't say sex."</p><p> </p><p>"stop!"</p><p> </p><p>"sexxxxxx," hinata drew out the word, watching kageyama squint her eyes, and then make a resting bitch face at her.</p><p> </p><p>"ok, ok, no need to make that mean face at me. y'know how i'm usually top?" hinata made this proud,' ha, somehow i win, and you lose' face. <em>annoying,</em> kageyama thought.</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, yeah, i get it, no need to make it such a big deal about being a midget top, hinata," kageyama would never let anyone know that she liked being the receiver when she had such a dominant and controlling personality. everyone just assumed she was top, but hinata always gave her that evil smirk that no one noticed just proving otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"i bet you can't, and or don't know how to make me squirt. ya can't do it. but if you somehow manage to i'll do whatever you want me to," hinata gave a devilish smirk once again. kageyama thought about what she would want if she won the bet, and then thought about how hinata did it to her.</p><p> </p><p>"bet. i'll do it. and oh how you'll be begging for it again once i do. prepare yourself, i'm a little insane."</p><p> </p><p>hinata laughed, "i have no clue what that means in this scenario, but you most definitely are."</p><p> </p><p>kageyama undid the buttons of hinata's white button up shirt. they both dressed kind of masculine and feminine depending on their moods. </p><p> </p><p>kageyama usually like keeping her shirt on because her arms would get cold from just lying there against the silky blankets, but she knew hinata was always abnormally warm. maybe it's in her sunshine-y name. </p><p> </p><p>she pulled hinata into a kiss while undressing the rest of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"mm, mm," hinata moaned into the kiss, putting her hands into kageyama's long, flowy black hair. she kept their tongues intertwined for longer than kageyama could handle.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama pulled back first, "i couldn't breath, dumbass!"</p><p> </p><p>"are you going to get to the bet or not? hurry up or maybe i'll put a deadline on it."</p><p> </p><p>"from what i see at school you clearly don't know what a deadline is, so shut up and let me start, gosh," kageyama moved back and rested into hinata's legs, and pushed the back. hinata was quite flexible which she was a little jealous of. not that she would share that though. </p><p> </p><p>hinata was already very wet, "excited for this, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"who wouldn't be excited when their gorgeous girlfriend is in between their legs?"</p><p> </p><p>kageyama slid her fingers into hinata, only 2 for the time being, to get them wet. </p><p> </p><p>"hngh, ah."</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't do much and you're already melting. once i find the spot you're over."</p><p> </p><p>"shut the fuck up, we'll see," hinata said panting.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama pulled her fingers out to the point that only the tips were in, and then slammed them back in.</p><p> </p><p>"agh! fuck, what the hell are you doing?" it didn't feel bad, but kageyama was not hitting any spot that felt good, or that would make her squirt.</p><p> </p><p>"just experimenting for the time being. i'll find the spot," she said as she wiggled her fingers around inside hinata, which felt very weird on hinata's side.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama pulled her wet fingers out and rubbed against hinata's clitoris which was very sensitive, much more than her own.</p><p> </p><p>"hnn," hinata shut her eyes closed, and her hands searched for something to grab onto, "no, no, ah!"</p><p> </p><p>kageyama smiled, and pressed her mouth against this sensitive spot to free her hands. she licked slowly, sucking and slurping up all of hinata's juices. </p><p> </p><p>now again, she slowly slid one finger into hinata, pulled out, and added another. </p><p> </p><p>she pushed in and pulled out slowly. hinata hated slow, but a little torture could do. her intent was to make her squirt, but there was no rule that she couldn't do other stuff as well. </p><p> </p><p>while hinata was consumed by the pleasure, kageyama searched for hinata's g-spot. she knew it had to be somewhere in there, and it felt much, <em>much, </em>different than the rest of her sweet, wet walls.</p><p> </p><p>once she had found it she made a mental note of where it was, but still avoided it for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>"ah, kageyama, you- close, almost-!" hinata's word were being cut of by her need to breath. she was panting heavily, her legs were twitching, and she was overflowing with wetness.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama took all of these, along with hinata's plea, as her just on the brink of orgasm. she pushed her fingers right into hinata's g-spot, and moved her tongue against hinata's clitoris at a very fast pace. </p><p> </p><p>"fuck, fuck! that's amazing! shittt!" hinata's legs shook and a clear liquid shot in the air with her orgasm. kageyama had done it. she was proud, but continued wanting to make her do it again.</p><p> </p><p>"stop, what- no, i can't, please, no, k-kageyama!" hearing hinata begging her, made her know why hinata liked doing this so much. it was an amazing feeling hearing your name called like that.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama pulled her lips off of hinata's clit to say, "do it again. i won't stop."</p><p> </p><p>dominant kageyama was so hot, hinata would've done it again just because of that. the overstimulation was so overwhelming, overpowering, it almost hurt. her second orgasm felt so close, right there, right there, but so, <em>so</em> far away. </p><p> </p><p>kageyama put her head back down in between hinata's legs, and sucked on her clitoris again, focusing on the spot of pleasure. she added a third finger into hinata's gushing pussy, and rammed the spot with her fingers, making hinata squeal, and moan, and shout.</p><p> </p><p><em>fuck that's so hot</em>, kageyama thought hearing hinata's moans. she would engrave this to memory to play back again and again.</p><p> </p><p>"no-no again! again! holy shit-" hinata's back arched as she squirted again. kageyama pulled back quick to watch it squirt in the air. so hot. the bed and kageyama's clothes which she hadn't taken off were soaked. </p><p> </p><p>"i win."</p><p> </p><p>hinata caught her breath, "at least give me time to breath before you declare that." </p><p> </p><p>"yeah, still though. i win," kageyama gave the same devilish smirk that hinata would usually make. </p><p> </p><p>"ok, what do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"oh, you'll like it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>